


The Masks of the Seven wolves

by SweetRevenge017



Category: work off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRevenge017/pseuds/SweetRevenge017
Summary: I'm workin it pose pose





	The Masks of the Seven wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bowser14456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/gifts).



    The seven wolves are the  legendary heroes of the world  of the  town of the   Blue Dellaras . The seven wolves sent out a  request to a normal teenage girl, who goes by  the name of Terria playful  maze. What could have caused the seven wolves, the legendary heroes to choses Terria? Is it because they know something about Terria that she does not already know? The request  is to find the Brave souls stole  the legendary masks of the seven wolves. Why would someone take the beloved masks that the Blue Dellaras care so much about? Most importantly well Terria accept  the  very dangerous request? Let us all find out how it  all started,Together.

It started on The day that just happened to be  one of the great one in the town of the blue dellaras.  All so Sunny,warm,calm, until the blue dellaras  clock ticked 12:00 am  An great enmiey of  the seven wolves stole the prized  possession that the seven wolves found   very valuable....The Masks of The Seven Wolves.  Max Le gusta  is the leader of the seven wolves. Her workers of the seven wolves names are, Liz  Fast Cam,Karia Strong  thorn,Fiona  ghost  buster, logan  busy ridge, Marry  shine little, and the last one is unknown.  Terria also has a older  sister who is called Gwen magic  Maze. She is very brave and sneaky  and fast as a fox and gets jealous very easyy.  Gwen is the girl with the sword and bow and arrows. Terria is  trying to find out what dose Gwen mean when she said “ The Seven wolves are not the kind of people you want to mess with. They are the Magical legendary group  of heroes that do not play the games   you and i do. They play with fire, fear and bravery.” Terri's mom starts to wonder that may be it  has come to that time that Terria should learn something new about the family’s history and that Gwen is the one who should have maybe not had said that to Terria ,not yet. “ Terria! i have something that you need to now.” Mrs. Maze says


End file.
